narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Team Kakashi vs. Koshin
Team Kakashi vs. Koshin is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a fight between the members of Team Kakashi and the member of Team Seiko Koshin. Prelude Following Kurenai Yuhi's return to the Hidden Leaf after having been captured and interrogated by Seiko Ren, the information she brings back informs the village of Team Seiko's goals. Kurenai arrives at the Hidden Leaf just as Tsunade is about to dispatch Team Kakashi to search for her. Tsunade asks her if she escaped, but Kurenai replies that she was allowed to leave. Tsunade asks what this was in exchange for, and Kurenai answers the Hall of the Forgotten. Tsunade expresses anger at Kurenai revealing this information, and Kurenai states that she was coerced, saying that Team Seiko has Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade and Team Kakashi are all shocked to hear this, and when Kurenai is suspicious, she is informed that Hinata arrived safely back in the village. Kurenai curses herself, and Matt asks what the Hall of the Forgotten is. Tsunade tells him, and Sakura Haruno asks what specifically Team Seiko is after. Kakashi deduces that it is the Book of the Gods. Stating that the fate of the world is at risk, Tsunade changes Team Kakashi's mission to meeting Team Seiko at the Hall of the Forgotten in order to prevent them from acquiring the Book. Team Kakashi departs, leaving Tsunade and Kurenai behind, and they enter the vast forests between the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand. Along the way are shot at by Koshin, who has taken up a sniper's post in order to intercept any pursuers. Battle Koshin introduces himself, stating that Team Kakashi should turn around now, but they disregard this as they prepare for battle. Matt attacks Koshin head-on, and when Koshin evades him, the Leaf chunin follows up with the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Koshin counters with the Lightning Style: Rapid-Fire Sniper Bolt, thwarting Matt's Fire Style and attacking him directly. Matt defends himself with the Wind Style: Air Shield, nullifying Koshin's jutsu, and Matt responds with the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Koshin combats the Fireball with the Lightning Style: Current Wave, destroying the fire jutsu as he lands on the ground. Matt comes behind him with a Chidori, and when Koshin counters him with several Sniper Bolts, Matt reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone. Koshin evades another Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu courtesy of Matt, and Naruto meets him with a Rasengan. Koshin counters Naruto's ambush with the Lightning Style: Sniper Bolt, but Matt tackles Naruto out of the way, telling his comrade to let him handle it as he gets back up to continue fighting. Matt continues the assault against Koshin, this time aided by Sakura, and when Koshin evades her chakra-enhanced strength, Matt once again insists on fighting Koshin alone. When Sakura continues her assault against Koshin, Matt feels that he must aid her. Koshin attacks them both at the same time with the Lightning Style: Sniper Bolt. Matt counters it with the Water Style: Liquid Bullets, and the water mixing with the electricity backfires on Koshin, electrocuting him and dealing minor explosive damage. Koshin falls to the ground, and Matt goes to check his body, only to be dealt a surprise attack by Koshin's puppet, who is disguised as Koshin on the ground. Matt is seriously injured by Koshin's puppet, and the puppet follows through with a Lightning Style attack, injuring Matt further. Sakura wages a counter offensive against Koshin and his puppet, but the two retreat into the forest, Koshin hiding from his adversaries. Matt attacks with a fire-kunai, but it is ineffective. Koshin attacks Matt relentlessly with his puppet, switching between Lightning Style attacks as well as assault with the puppet's built-in weapons. Matt is hit by two Sniper Bolts, putting him on the ground while the puppet keeps coming. Naruto attacks the puppet with another Rasengan, but the puppet dodges it, and Matt is able to determine Koshin's hiding spot. Matt follows through by attacking with the Fire Style: Dragon Darts, and while the puppet evades the attack, Koshin is flushed out of his hiding spot. Matt attacks Koshin with shuriken, but Koshin's puppet fires a web of electricity that intercepts the shuriken. As Koshin's puppet attacks Matt, Sakura hits it with all her strength, breaking the puppet to pieces with her enhanced strength. Naruto then attacks Koshin directly, but Koshin uses a portion of his puppet to attack Naruto with a Sniper Bolt, knocking Naruto back. Aftermath It is at this point that Kakashi chooses to stop the battle, sending Matt, Naruto and Sakura forward while he handles Koshin himself. Matt immediately retaliates, stating that he wants to be the one to fight Koshin. Kakashi tells him that it is not up for debate, but Matt stubbornly persists, saying that with the situation being as serious as it is, it would be better if Kakashi proceeded to the Hall of the Forgotten]]. Kakashi finally agrees, and he tells Matt not to die before taking Naruto and Sakura to the Hall. Matt says that it is now just the two of them, and they prepare to continue the battle. Trivia *In spite of Kakashi being present throughout the entire fight, he is never once shown actually participating in the battle until he tells Matt to take Naruto and Sakura to the Hall. Category:Battle